Mystery Island
by rizeleth
Summary: Team seven were sailing towards a village where a mission is ready to be given to them. But one problem occurred. An island magically appeared in front of them. And a mystery is about to be reveal, what is that mystery and does it involve the members of T


**MYSTERY ISLAND**

**SUMMARY:** Team seven were sailing towards a village where a mission is ready to be given to them. But one problem occurred. An island magically appeared in front of them. And a mystery is about to be reveal, what is that mystery and does it involve the members of Team seven?

* * *

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto is sailing towards a village where their mission was about to be held. Their sensei wasn't with them since he is having a different mission. Their journey was not that hard since they can navigate their boat just fine. The only problem is the once beautiful sun was replaced by loud thunders accompanied by several lightning. The three of them was having a hard time making the boat stay still. Since large waves is always crashing into them and the strong wind isn't helping at all. Soon the three of them were enveloped with a dark fog. Sakura shuddered at this. "N-Naruto, S-Sasuke-kun…" she called apparently afraid with their current situation. 

"Sakura-chan, don't be afraid were here." Naruto said while holding on one of the ships railing. "Aa." Sasuke just said as if reassuring her. She let go a small sigh of relief when a strong wave struck their boat and Sakura was thrown overboard.

* * *

Sasuke was trying to make their boat go steady but to no avail. He then heard Sakura called to them. He noticed her voice slightly shivering. 'Maybe she's scared.' he thought. Sasuke then heard Naruto reassuring their pink haired teammate which he just agreed. He calmed a little because he knew Sakura's fear would be lessened but then he heard a scream. He looked where Sakura was standing before and she wasn't there. He then glanced at Naruto who slightly paled obviously seeing his friend was overthrown. Sasuke immediately went to the angry sea looking for her. Naruto realizing Sasuke's act was about to jump and help when he heard Sasuke's voice.

"Dobe, stay there… throw me a rope and when I find Sakura pull us back." Sasuke ordered and Naruto nod at him. He threw a rope and Sasuke tied it at his waist he then caught a glanced at a girl with pink hair. And he went towards her.

Sakura was struggling for air. Every time she was surfacing a large wave would knock her back into the depths of the sea. She then saw Sasuke coming towards her. And then another wave knocks her and this time she had a hard time surfacing but before she could sink deeper a hand held her. She breathes a mouthful of air. Sakura then felt Sasuke hugged her as Naruto pull them back to the boat.

"Are you alright Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked in a worried voice. "I'm f-fine, Naruto." she said. Sasuke sat down and was catching his breath like Sakura. Then the three of them heard an ear piercing scream. They all looked at where this scream came from and saw a woman falling from a cliff. The three of them paled from what they saw and Sasuke was once again swimming in the angry sea to save the said girl. When he was about to reach her the girl magically disappeared. 'What the!?' he thought and was looking around trying to find the girl but there was none. When he was back to the boat he was panting a little. "Sasuke-kun have you seen her?" Sakura asked. "No…she disappeared." Sasuke answered which confused the two.

"What do you mean teme?" Naruto asked. "I was about to reach her but she disappeared it's like she's not even there." Sasuke explained and was followed by a deafening silence. Their silence was stopped when their boat crashed in a small island.

"When did this island is here?" Naruto asked. "I-I don't know." was all Sakura managed to say. Then an old man was slowly coming towards them with a lamp in his hands. "Good afternoon." he greeted. "Good afternoon, sir." Sakura greeted to the said man. "Why do youngsters like you passed this island?" he asked nicely. "The wave drifted us in here. I think…" Naruto explained. "I see… well would you like to go to my home for a while. This storm may last a little longer." he offered. "No thank you, but we really need to go." Sakura said politely. "No, I insist." the man persuade.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme. Let's stay here for a while. This storm will endanger us more." Naruto said. "Ummm… I guess you're right." Sakura agreed while Sasuke remained silent. They all followed the said man and arrived at a very scary looking mansion which made Sakura shiver a little and held the hand of Sasuke. And luckily he didn't brush off her hands instead he held it tightly which made Sakura blush a bit. The man opened his mansion and let them in. "By the way my name is Shinguji Misanoto. Feel free to wander around." he said warmly which was returned with a nod from the three.

Then the four of them went to the second floor. And once they arrive a white figure run past them. "What the hell is that?!" Naruto shouted in surprise. Shinguji just let out a sigh and then explained "That was the spirit of my sister. She is Sumire Misinato. At this time she just kept on repeating the same way she died 25 yrs. ago."

"Ummm… Shinguji-san, how did she die?" Sakura asked. "She jumped off the veranda in the house." he answered. "Why?" Naruto asked curiously. "Well her story started when her fiancé left. A letter was given to my sister that made her happy but after two days or so another letter came and that shattered her. No one knew what is in that letter. And as the night came she then run off in the veranda and jumped. The very next day his fiancé came back and when he heard about what happen he drowned himself in a nearby lake." he said sadly.

"We are very sorry." Sakura said and it was just returned by a small smile from the man. After telling his story he gave them each a room. Sakura was the first one who entered her room followed by Sasuke and Naruto.

* * *

'What a tragic love story…' Sakura thought and lay down in her bed. And then a small rustle off wind made her sit up. 'It sure is cold in here' she thought and was about to see if her window is open when some papers caught her attention. 'What's this?' she asked herself and slowly holds the paper. 

_My dearest Sumire,_

_You know I love you with all my heart. I don't know why many are against us. But I promise I'll fight for our love no matter what. Please believe me. Please wait for the day I would come back. I'll make sure that I'll come back as soon as I can for the wedding I had promised you. I love you._

_Love,_

_Ichiro Sounji_

After that there was another letter it was two days from the letter Sumire receive Sakura read this.

_My dearest Sumire,_

_I'm sorry to tell you but I've found someone else. I'm going to marry a girl I've met in here please don't expect me to return. I was lying with all the things I've told you. Forget about me._

_Ichiro Sounji_

'The first one is a love letter from Sumire's fiancé. But the second one is a break up letter. This is the letter Shinguji-san is talking about.' she thought and then a large gush of wind came and her lights were turning on and off. And she soon let go of the letter…

* * *

**(A/N: This is the same time as Sakura lay on her bed.)**

Sasuke was about to lay in his bed when a large knock was heard. "Come in." he said not bothering to stand up. "Hey teme, can you accompany me to explore this house?" he asked. "No." Sasuke said firmly. "Come on teme. If you don't accompany me I'll ask Sakura." Naruto said and was about to leave when Sasuke's voice stop him. "No, don't bother her. Fine I'll come with you." Sasuke finally agreed and went with Naruto. The first room they entered was a room filled with portraits. They were all covered in white cloth. The two of them were looking everywhere when Sasuke saw a piece of ring. 'Hmmm… this ring feels weird.' he thought and slipped the ring in his right ring finger. Sasuke's reverie was cut when Naruto called him. "Teme!! Look at this." Naruto pointed and Sasuke looked at the thing Naruto was pointing and it made him gasp a little. The picture looks exactly like Sakura. "Weird, ne??" Naruto asked and Sasuke just nod. Then a wind made another cloth down and this made everything weirder. There was a large portrait of a young woman and a man that look exactly like Sasuke and Sakura.

"I see you already know my sister and her fiancé." a voice said. "Why do the pictures look like me and Sakura?" Sasuke asked not taking his eyes of the portrait. "I don't know I think my sister and her supposed-to-be-husband just coincidentally looks like the two of you." he answered. Sasuke was about to ask another question when a girl's scream was heard. 'Sakura' Sasuke thought in panic and immediatelywent towards the said girl.

* * *

When he arrived he saw Sakura standing at the railing of the veranda. He stopped her by holding her wrist using his right hand. "Sakura what are you doing?" Sasuke asked concern evident in his voice. Sakura looked at his face and hand. When she recognized the ring he was wearing a pain look cross her face. "Let go off me!!" she ordered. "No. If you jump you'll die!!" Sasuke said. "No you never cared for me Ichiro!!" she said and went down the railing but run towards a direction outside. 'Ichiro??' he thought but nevertheless he runs after her. 

Naruto saw his two teammates run outside when he was about to run and catch up to them a hand stop him. "I'll come with you." the man said. "Alright. Come on." Naruto said and run off with Shinguji.

* * *

Sasuke was following Sakura deeper and deeper into the woods. "Sakura!!" he called but yet again no one answered. 'Shit!! Where did she go?' he cursed inwardly. And then he caught a small flash of pink and followed it. 

He then stopped when he saw Sakura standing in front of a lake. He slowly went towards her and held her wrist. "Sakura, what happened?" he asked. The girl looks straight in his eyes but there something different in her green eyes. It was full of hatred, pain and sadness.

"Sakura, are you alright?" he asked. "No… I was never alright. You don't love me!! The letter you gave me is lies!!" she screamed. "What are you talking about, Sakura?" Sasuke asked puzzled on what the girl is talking. "I hate you!!" she said and pushed Sasuke towards the river. She was drowning him with all her might. "Saku…ra." he said in between as he was pushed in the depths of the water.

"Sakura-chan!! What are you doing!?" Naruto said and tried to pry Sakura off Sasuke. When Naruto is holding Sakura with the help of Shinguji. Sasuke was panting hard then a voice was heard _'Let me talk to her.'_ it said. 'Who are you?' Sasuke asked. _'I'm the fiancé off the girl that is in your friends' body.'_ he stated. 'Alright.' Sasuke agreed.

* * *

"Let me go!!" Sakura screamed. "Sakura-chan, what happened to you?" Naruto asked trying his best to not let her go. "Let her go." Sasuke suddenly said. "Huh?" Naruto asked in confusion. "I'll talk to her." Sasuke said and Naruto followed. 

Sakura immediately launched herself towards Sasuke but Sasuke stop her by hugging her tightly. "I hate you!! You told me you loved me. But why did you write that letter?" she asked tears are falling freely in her eyes. "What!!" Naruto exclaimed totally confused but continued to watch the two.

"I'm sorry but I wasn't the one who wrote that last letter. It was my father. I always loved you. And when I've learned that he send you that letter I immediately went back here but you killed yourself, Sumire" he said. "I don't believe you." Sakura said pounding hard on the Sasuke's chest. "It's alright if you don't believe me just hear me out. When I heard that you killed yourself, dying was the first option I had in mind. I thought if I killed myself I can be with you and say that I love you so much. But I guess I was wrong. We are already dead for 25 years but we still aren't free. Please Sumire… I only asked you this do you love me too?" Sasuke asked. "Ichiro, I… I've always waited for you. I love you…" she answered and Sasuke leaned down to capture her lips. Naruto eyes widened in surprise "What the?!" he uttered obviously surprised. And then a spirit was out of Sasuke and Sakura´s body a smile plastered on there faces. They both said a thank you and disappeared. Naruto look at his two teammates who is still on their lip lock. "Ahemmm!!" Naruto said loudly which startled the two. "The spirits already disappeared." Naruto said.Sasuke and Sakura immediately turn the other way around and their cheeks was as red as tomato. "Hn." Sasuke said and Sakura just nod. "Ummm… come on… we need to go back." Sakura said and they all agree but a man block them. "Thank you for helping my sister. I also need to rest and you three better hurry this island would disappear about three minutes or so." he explained and disappeared.

The three of them glanced at each other and run. Sasuke offered his hand at Sakura and she took it. After all of them where in the boat the island disappears. And they where sailing once again. And the bad weather was change back to a sunny day.

"That is a very unbelievable experience. No one would surely believe us." Naruto said. "I guess." Sakura said and reach in her pocket. "Wait this is the letter of Ichiro to Sumire." Sakura exclaimed looking at the paper and Sasuke walk towards her. "And I guess this ring belongs to that man." Sasuke said and took of the ring he was wearing. "We have proof. Yehey." Naruto said happily and hit Sasuke's back hard and made the ring fall deep in the ocean. "Dobe…" Sasuke said. "Teme, it's your fault!!" Naruto said.

"Never mind we still have the letter. My dearest Sumire…" Sakura started to read but a strong wind made the paper flew. "Wait…" Sakura exclaimed. "Hn. I guess they want this to be a secret." Sasuke said. "I think you are right Sasuke-kun. All three will keep this to us." Sakura said. "Alright. But I'll tell everyone you enjoyed your kiss." Naruto said teasingly which made the two blush once again. "Sasuke and Sakura-chan kissed!!" he screamed loudly exactly at the time their boat arrive at the island and surprisingly their sensei was there. "Why are you here sensei?" Naruto asked shocked to find his sensei standing in front of them. "Oh, I was also given a mission here and apparently so does the three of you. Anyways, is it true, Naruto?" he asked obviously interested. "What is true?" Naruto asked. "That the Sasuke and Sakura kissed." he answered. "Yes, it is. You see Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto started when he heard… "NARUTO!!" Sasuke and Sakura both said darkly and went to silence the boy which luckly run as fast as he can but with the two shinobi trailing at his tracks. And their sensei was left to look at the three in puzzlement. _'What the heck happened to those three? I left them for a second and they are being so weird.'_ was his thought as he watch his two student trying to catch the blond hair shinobi.

**The End**

* * *

_The history of love_

_Will remain a story_

_Store deep in the memories of_

_Three teans... who happens_

_To pass aand unravel_

_The beautiful story_

_Of two restless soul._

**

* * *

**

A/N: Okay I've written this story for a long time. And to tell you the truth I don't like it that much but since I typed it already it's such a shame to just delete it and it seems like I don't have the will to just delete it so what the heck. And I decided to post it. I hope you'll like this and as for my other fics I'm still thinking what my next chapters would be. I really hope you'll like this and sorry for the wrong grammars and such. I'll really _appreciate it if you review. Enjoy!!_


End file.
